Darkened Meadows
by flowerfrayed
Summary: Growing up with the protection of her dear Uncle Aro, Scarlett has lived a very sheltered life as the last living descendant of this powerful vampire. But when the coven is attacked and Scarlett is forced to flee her life of seclusion, she is left to navigate the real world all alone while living with a group of vampires whom she has never met before: The Cullens.
1. A New Beginning

It started with a bang, that awoke the sleepy eyed Scarlett from her slumber. She sat up in a rush, dazed and confused at the unnatural light pouring into her room. The hallways were usually dark and gloomy, even during the day, it was very odd for them to be giving off a dazzling brightness. Awkwardly slipping out of bed a stumbling a little bit on the floor Scarlett moved towards the door warily. Opening her old door a crack and gazing out into the old corridor, she clasped her hand against her mouth to conceal a scream. Cloaked in dark hoods and moving swiftly down the hall dark figures were moving in and out of the many rooms that lined the hallway as if they were looking for something. Shutting her door carefully and backing into the corner Scarlett weighed her options carefully. She could escape out the window into a dangerous world of unknown or she could wait the mystery that came with these strange figures. Knowing she must make a decision quickly Scarlett chose the less daring option. Flinging her closet open and pulling out a thick sweater she pulled it over her long nightgown and slipped on a pair of old boots. Then she scrambled about her room, shoving things into a tan rucksack. There was no way she would risk coming into contact with those eery figures, her Uncle Aro had always advised her to stay away from strangers ever since she was a young girl.

Opening the window to a blast of cold air Scarlett shivered, it was going to be a long night. Climbing out and into the dark world before her Scarlett delighted in the frigid breeze that flowed freely through her hair. While growing up Scarlett was rarely permitted to go outside, and when upon receiving that rare privilege she was monitored very closely. This fact did not bother Scarlett very much in her early years but upon turning seventeen a few months ago she was ready to get out. She longed to go and see the amazing world she was so secretly kept from, though she hadn't quite expected escaping the confines of her home would occur exactly like this. But nonetheless taking speed to the dewy grass beneath her boots she dashed off into the night.

Running through the forest Scarlett soon got lost and dazed. The tall tress that shot up to the heavens all seemed the same and the mounting anxiety in her did not help either. Every shadow that past her, every twig that snapped in the distance, set her on edge. It wasn't long though before she found a break in the trees, leading out to a long patch of smooth ground. Bending over and tracing her hands against the floor like material she was in shock. It had not been known to her that the outdoors ground could be anything but rough. Making the decision to sit and examine the mystifying substance Scarlett did not even notice the high beam headlights out in the distance. Nor did she pay attention to the screeching halt of a car coming close to hitting her. Stepping out of the car an old man and woman stood confused at the girl before them. Upon hearing someone call out Scarlett snapped back to reality and laid her eyes on the most peculiar sorts of people. The were not adorned in fine gowns or tailored clothes, but rather simple scrubs that the low ranked servants often wore.

Standing up Scarlett walked over to the concerned looking people and smiled.

"Good Evening", she began. "I am terribly sorry but I have come into quite the predicament and I am wondering if you may be so kind as to grant me your help. I am afraid I do not know the area to well and I was wondering if there was any logging near here in which I could be permitted to spend the night? I am certain that my dear Uncle Aro will com round in the morning to fetch me and will be happy to settle any debts."

Staring at her the old couple stood with their mouths wide open. Scarlett figured that they must be dumb or mute after they did not reply and began to turn and move on her way when the woman spoke.

"We can take you up to the Cedar Inn if that's alright", the old lady began. "Are you sure that's what you need though sweetie?"

Sweetie? Scarlett was terribly confused. Such words should not be said in such casual of speech. Brushing off the indecency Scarlett gladly excepted and stayed silent the whole ride in their strange little carriage, brushing off any odd questions that the couple might send her way. The ride left Scarlett sick with headache for she had never ridden in a carriage that went so fast. Though she had only traveled in few carriages before. Once arriving at the inn Scarlett left the couple goodbye with a thank you and walked in. It was a cute little place with a cozy interior, brought to light by flickering candles. A woman sat at a strange looking desk and Scarlett walked right past her, ready to find a place to sleep.

"Excuse me?", the woman at the desk said slightly annoyed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep", Scarlett replied simply.

"You have to get a room first", the woman scoffed.

"Alright", Scarlett said moving towards her. "A room please?" Scarlett was very confused.

Handing her a key the woman smiled and directed her to go to room twenty three. Climbing the steps Scarlett found the room and fell asleep on the lumpy mattress in minutes.

Awaking to see someone standing at the end of her bed Scarlett jumped but then relaxed when she saw who it was. Resting her head back against the pillow she smiled as the person came towards her.

"Christian", she said softly.

"Scarlett we must hurry", he said looking around the room quickly. "We don't have much time."

Sitting up in the bed Scarlett began to worry, "What's wrong Christian? What's going on? Where's Uncle..." Christian cut her off by holding his finger to her soft limps.

"Don't say anything. There has been an attack. We were forced to scatter. I've been ordered to bring you to a safe place."

"Where is that?", Scarlett's worry only grew. If her Uncle were hurt she would never be able to go on.

"There are friends ours that will keep you safe", Christian said in almost a whisper. "They will take care of you until we are able to come get you without risking any harm."

"Who?", was all Scarlett could get out.

"They currently go by the names of the Cullens", Christian replied


	2. Home sweet home

The plain ride scared the living hell out of Scarlett but when it finally landed she was glad to be far away from the war that was most likely occurring back at home. Stepping out into the airport Scarlett was amazed at the world laid out before her. Pictures flickered up on screens and people moved across them too! It was like magic! Not to mention everyone around wore the most interesting of clothes, something Scarlett would have to get used to. Even though everyone around was somewhat like her she could not get over the tight jeans and plain shirt. It was as if she were in commoners clothes. It did not take long before she found where she was supposed to be, standing by the glass doors and looking straight at her, they could not be missed.

There was three females. All of which who were stunningly gorgeous and attracted the attention of all. Standing with them were four males, sporting the same good looks, all had muscular builds though some were leaner then each other. Scarlett was hesitant approaching them but the man appearing the eldest out of them gave her a kind smile. They seemed inviting. But upon reaching them Scarlett was taken aback by a sneer given to her by the tallest girl with long blond hair.

"A human", she scoffed shaking her head.

"You knew the circumstance Rosalie", a man with slick blond hair said to her. "I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Scarlett stifled a small smile as the Rosalie continued to sneer. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, come now", Carlisle started moving and the others followed. "You must be tired."

They reached their destination quickly. The car ride made Scarlett's head spin and she ended up puking. Something that did not help her case with Rosalie. The other young girl, Alice, with a dark pixie cut was very nice and inviting though. Scarlett knew they would be good friends. The Cullens didn't hover upon showing Scarlett to her beautifully large room with full King bed, antique dressers, and an entire wall made out of glass. It was much different then her old room which only housed a tiny window and thick stone walls. Staring out at the woods surrounding them Scarlett didn't feel secure and decided the first thing to do was to get blinds. She liked the outside world and the mystery it brought. But being exposed to it so up front made her terribly uneasy.

Exhausted from travel Scarlett soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until there was a soft knock on her door. Alice entered carrying a try of food and set it down on the bed. Scarlett was starving and dug right in.

"I"m sorry we weren't able to have a proper introduction", Alice smiled. "Carlisle seamed eager to leave the airport. But don't worry you'll get to know everyone soon enough." She was kind and peppy when she spoke. It was addicting.

"Your house is very nice", Scarlett said after a moment.

Alice laughed, "Yes! I'm sure it is much different then your old home though."

Scarlett nodded. Her heart ached at the mention of where she used to live.

"It is still very nice", Scarlett smiled weakly.

Alice grinned, "You probably want to rest. I'll come back to get the tray later."

Leaving the room in a flash Alice closed the door behind her. Sighing and leaning back on her pillow Scarlett didn't touch her food. There was too much that sent her off ease. Too much that was too different. Too much that couldn't be fixed until she was back where she belonged. How foolish she though herself to be for wishing to venture off from home. All that came with it was turmoil and hurt.


	3. A Walk in the woods

The next morning Scarlett awoke disturbed. She hadn't slept very much and the whole night was spent staring out the thick forest before her. Though it was dark she was still able to make out the peaks of the skeleton trees and see them rustle in the freezing air. It scared her beyond belief but the initial terror they held was no longer there. Scarlett couldn't quite describe it but they seemed almost calming, as if they were pulling her to them. She needed to explore them. Hopping out of bed she got dressed and ready fast. Pulling on a long brown skirt and white sweater she felt different the usual but better then she had before. It appeared as if she were getting used to her strange clothes.

Stepping downstairs she realized the house was empty except for Esme, Carlisle mate. She simply said that Carlisle was at work and the others had gone to school. Something Scarlett had heard of but sadly would not be attending. Too risky. Eating a bagel and then excusing herself, Scarlett walked out into the misty outdoors. Esme had said to be careful but allowed Scarlett to go alone, a fact that Scarlett was very much grateful for. It was not that she didn't like the Cullens. They all seamed very kind, well except Rosalie, but they were still strange to her. She had never before met vampires who were "vegetarians" and the idea confused her. All her life she had been taught that vampires hunted humans, that was just they way it was and there was no changing that. Scarlett would hunt people to once she turned eighteen and was finally turned, but now she was not so sure.

The air was fresh and crisp and rain clouds hung in the gray sky. Scarlett was concerned it might rain on her but figured the trees would serve as some protection. Tromping through the woods she saw cute little creatures scatter about the forest floors and colorful birds chirping to one another. As she moved deeper dear began to spring up and she wondered if she could spot a bear. Deciding that seeing a bear might not be the best thing in the world Scarlett though it best to turn back but soon found out she did not know the way. All the tree trunks looked somewhat similar and their branches wove in and out in a confusing pattern. It made Scarletts head spin. After turning around and around in circles for a while Scarlett felt tired and sat down.

Scarlett sat resting her legs for a while until a loud snap sounded throughout the woods. Jumping up she stood on edge until a large scream escaped her lips. Right in front of her stood a large wolf, the size of car, the bared down on her with milky eyes and puffy fur. It didn't seam dangerous yet it was quite alarming. Scarlett found herself unable to move out of shock. She had heard of vampires but towering wolfs were never mentioned. It started to come closer to Scarlett causing her to step back and let out a scream once more. It's eyes changed. As if it were concerned? But Scarlett did not have time to find out for something came dashing in front of her, while a pair of arms spun her around.

Standing in front of her was the large, muscular vampire Emmett who growled at the wolfs. The one who was grabbing her arms was the lanky Jasper with sparkling eyes. Not having time to react Scarlett almost fainted when she found herself sky rocketing through the forest in Jaspers arms. He moved swiftly and fierce not stopping till they reached the clearing by the house. Setting her down Jasper frowned.

"I'm sorry Ma'am", he spoke in a southern drawl. "It was not my intention to startle you so."

Scarlett did not hear him for she wobbled a little, completely dizzy out of shock. Jasper caught her arm, stabling her.

"You should not go out in the woods alone", He said. "It's dangerous."

"I...I...I apologize", Scarlett stuttered quite shaken. As Jasper held onto her arm she felt an overwhelming calm rush over her and her anxiety soon ceased.

"Please, Let's go back into the house", Jasper said as he started to lead Scarlett in the right direction.

"What was that thing?", Scarlett asked looking over her shoulder at the woods.

"A shifter", Jasper said his expression turning hard. "Or more commonly know as a werewolf. There is a pack we have made a treaty with you may have wandered near the border of our two territories."

"Oh", was all Scarlett could say. Unable to break away from the trance those perfect eyes the wolf had held onto her with. They were mesmerizing and deep, like the unknown world before her.

"Do they turn human then?", Scarlett asked.

"Yes", Jasper said. "They can shift when they want to but sometimes they can't control it. That makes them dangerous."

Jaspers expression tightened again though Scarlett expected it wasn't because of the wolfs. Something she had remembered Christian saying about him sprung into her mind. Jasper hadn't always been like the Cullens. He was new to the whole vegetarian thing and the smell of Scarlett's blood must make him restless. Upon remembering that Scarlett picked up her pace, she didn't want to be anymore of an inconvenience to him then she had to.


	4. A small outing

Scarlett could not get the wolf out of her head. No matter how much she tried, she could not get that entrancing image of those mesmerizing eyes out of her head. They were so beautiful, so deep, that she felt a need to know more. And so, with those stunning eyes in mind, she devoted all her spare time to research. And she had a lot of spare time. Though what she found was unsettling. It seamed that the wolfs and vampires had never really had a sound relationship, she could find no trace of them getting along except on the shaky agreement that the Cullens had with them. She wondered what her Uncle would say too.

Besides her research Scarlett did not do much. She meant most of her days inside, trapped within the Cullen house, unable to leave without being accompanied. She had brought up going to school several times but the same conclusion was always made; it was too dangerous. The only thing that kept her going was those fascinating eyes. The eyes of a monster that she should not toil with. But how could a monster have such a gripping image. Needing to know more of this breathtaking wolf was what motivated Scarlett to get out of bed in the morning. She figured that was unhealthy but she didn't care. Not knowing more about the wolfs was unhealthy. One day she had even tried to sneak out on her own and go into the woods again but she was stopped by Alice before she could even reach the door. It wasn't fair. She was old enough to be on her own, though it was true that she was still not used to the new world. The sound of buzzing phones scared her and TVs made her head spin. Ovens were treacherous machines and stoves used black magic to make fire appear out of thin air. Everything about this unknown world was interesting, but scary.

Sitting on her bed one lazy afternoon and reading a book Scarlett was surprised to see Alice in the doorway. Out of all the Cullens Alice was the closest to her so far, proving to be a very nice friend.

"Is there something you need?", Scarlett asked, concerned, upon seeing her friend.

"I just thought it might be fun to go get some coffee", Alice smiled hopping onto the fluffy bed.

"Coffee?", Scarlett echoed confused.

"It's a drink.", Alice giggled. "But there are other things at the cafe if you want to get something else."

Scarlett felt a rush of joy, "Of course! Let us go now."

Jumping out of bed Scarlett did not wait for Alice to respond and ran into her closet to rip off her sweats. Putting on a long pale blue skirt and white blouse Scarlett combed through her frizzy locks. Stepping out of the closet in proper clothes she felt refreshed. Today was going to be a good day.

Following Alice downstairs Scarlett was not surprised that Jasper was joining their little outing part as well. Him and Alice were always together, as if they were joined at the hip. They all climbed into a sleek silver car and sped off, Scarlett's stomach churned.

When they finally arrived at the cute tiny cafe with floors blowing in pots out front Scarlett rushed into the bathroom. Alice followed and waited patiently by the stall door for her, tapping everyone and a while to make sure Scarlett was ok. Kneeling on the cold tile floor and hovering over the toilet Scarlett tried not to puke. The dizziness of the car ride soon settled and Scarlett was able to stand. Alice aided her to her seat despite Scarlett's protests that she was fine. The cafe was nice and snug with antique furniture and homey decor. The food and drinks were good, though Scarlett felt awkward being the only one eating. She was not used to dinning with company.

It was there, when Scarlett was munching down on her blueberry muffin when she saw him. Walking through the cafe door with breathtaking eyes he stared right at her. He was tall with unruly dark hair and perfectly tanned skin. His jaw was perfectly cut and a crooked smile was held by handsome lips. Muscles rippled through his body and he walked so gracefully that Scarlett could have sworn he was an angle. The best part though was his eyes. Captivating her at the very second they locked eyes with hers she could not look away. The depth they held was so similar, so mysterious that she knew him to be her wolf. This stunning human being was her wolf! And he was staring at her too.

Breaking her trance at that though Scarlett looked away and blushed. Glancing up at her two dinning companions she frowned in confusion. They looked angered and on edge. As if this meeting hadn't been expected, as if they didn't want him there. The boy started to move towards them but a low growl by Jasper made him stop in his tracks. At that very second more of the boys friends walked in, all sporting similar hair cuts and builds. They glared at the table. Scarlett didn't know what to do. The tension in the room made her anxious and her palms began to sweat. Memories of the night she fled came rushing back to her and she felt dizzy. The last thing she heard was the voice of Alice asking if she was alright before the world went black.


End file.
